No Longer a Delightful Child
by dark hallway
Summary: yay another story...plz R&R...pwease...it's really good...i think
1. Default Chapter

**I just thought of this story…but what if the blonde girl from the DC was actually a tomboy,eh? Wouldn't that be weird…anyway I don't own any of these characters…I had no other name's so I'll use Mushi-Sanban's _real name anyway enjoy…_**

The DC were once again trying to defeat Sector V of the Kids Next Door but as always they were defeated. They knew their Father would get really upset, but one of the DC was very different, she was filled with bravery and also daring in most things. She was an excellent fighter but she didn't dare go up against Father. She was LeAnna Wigglestein (the blonde girl in the DC). Nobody knew it except her brothers and her little sister that LeAnna was tomboy and totally hated wearing skirts and that stupid sailor suit. LeAnna was having these thoughts about running away and secretly joining the Kids Next Door with a different identity. (okay scroll down…this is just the intro.) Most of all she hated being hit and abused

(okay guyz real story)

It was the middle of the night and LeAnna was having her thoughts again. She woke up her brother Brandon (little blonde boy) but he wouldn't wake up easily. "Brandon…Brandon" she whispered but he was still knocked out. "Brandon Dragonball GT is on" she said. Brandon quickly woke up. "What where?" he said. "I should do that more often." she said. "LeAnna,what are you doing?" Brandon asked. "I'm going to sneak out and join the Kids Next Door" LeAnna said. "What? No you can't you'll get in trouble,especially if Father found out" Brandon said. "Shhh! I don't want the others to know especially Ashley" LeAnna said. (Ashley is the little chubby girl, James is the tall dude, and well we all know Lenny …lol). "Why especially Ashley?" Brandon asked. "Cuz she knows I'm her only sister and if she found out I left I don't know what'd I do" LeAnna said. The other three were awake the whole time listening and they wanted to help their sister. They all got up and confessed they were listening the whole time. "Now ya tell me" LeAnna said. "Don't worry LeAnna, I'll be fine,just go and join the Kids Next Door…besides you get the most abuse out of all of us, but do us a favor and come back for us and find a way to destroy father" Ashley said with sadness in her voice. LeAnna felt a tear coming down her cheek but she knew her little sister was right, they needed to get rid of Father some how to escape from abuse and LeAnna joining the KND was the only way how to, LeAnna quickly wiped it away. "But you guyz the problem is nobody in Sector V will hear me out and I don't want to leave you guyz but I have to do what's right" LeAnna said. "Yeah, you're right, but don't worry about us sis we'll be fine" Lenny said. "I think I know who will listen to you" James said. "Who?" they all whispered. "Numbuh five" he said, "she's the only one with any sense in Sector V" James continued. "Great idea" Brandon said. They continued to talk for about an hour and they were making a plan for LeAnna's absence. When the hour ended LeAnna said good-bye to all of her brothers and her sister and then opened the window and climbed out swiftly and silently, but little did any of them know Father was listening the whole time. She knew she would have to change her identity by tomorrow. She made it out of the gates of the mansion and ran over to the Kids Next Door tree house. She found a bush nearby that was really hard to see in but she had snuck out many times that she made a little hideout. Once she reached the bush and made sure she was hidden, she took a pair of scissors out of her backpack and cut her long blonde hair. It was now all the way up to her neck She took a baseball cap out of her back pack and then took off her bow that her mother gave her. She held it tightly for a few seconds treasuring it and thinking of her mother. After that she put the baseball cap on backwards. LeAnna changed into her Tomboyish clothes which were some blue jeans and a black shirt that said written in white "Fck yeah I'm weird" on it". LeAnna was getting tired and crashed out right where she was.

**Wee I'm done for now! This story is dedicated to my friend LeAnna but she's not blonde. But the Blonde girl's personality is just like hers…so I hope you likey LeAnna . …oh and I hope you can get your computer fixed soon…I used to have a shirt that said "Fck yeah I'm Weird" so now you guys know where I got that idea from anyway R&R**


	2. srry i had no thoughtsso no chppie title

**Hey I just feel like writing today!i dunno know why….don't ask me either**

**Anyway as you know none of us own KND…ezcept for Mr. Tom Wartburton…I think I spelled it wrong but oh well that's not the point…here's chappie 2…**

**Enjoy!**

It reached morning time and that meant it was time for LeAnna to wake up. She woke up and stretched…it must've been around like 10:00 or something but LeAnna seen Cree's ship fly over head and she stayed hidden. Father must've found out she was gone and sent Cree out looking for her. LeAnna dug inside her back pack to get out some green contacts that she had been saving for a while. She put them in her eyes and she looked nothing like LeAnna Wigglestein. For her secret identity she would go by the name Willow Davis. She walked over to Nigel Uno's house and knocked on the door. Nigel answered it. Believe it or not LeAnna actually fooled Nigel. Nigel asked "Hello and who might you be?". "I'm Willow…Willow Davis I was sent by the Kids Next Door global command" she lied. "Okay, what's your numbuh?" Nigel asked. "My numbuh is 97" LeAnna said. "Okay come in" Nigel said. LeAnna stepped inside the house and followed Nigel up the stairs and into the tree house. Once they reached the top LeAnna was amazed at what she saw…she didn't realize how big the tree house was on the inside since her and her brothers and sister were always sent to destroy it. "Whoah" she said. "Alright team I want to introduce you to the new member of the team, Numbuh 97" Numbuh one said. LeAnna waved with a blush but she remained quiet. Numbuh three was really excited and she ran over and shook LeAnna's hand with excitement. "Hi I'm Kuki San Ban but you can call me Numbuh three, but what's your favorite color, your favorite animal, your favorite movie, and your favorite flower" Numbuh three said letting go of her hand and jumping up and down with excitement. "Um, black, a fox, 50 First Dates, and a tulip" LeAnna said. "Anyaway, hi I'm Abigail but you can call me Numbuh 5" Numbuh5 said, "you know you look familiar, I think I seen you somewhere". "Um, nope it couldn't of been me…I travel a lot and I barely joined the Kids Next Door" LeAnna said. "Right" Numbuh 5 said but she knew something was up. "LeAnna just continued to meet with the rest of the team but she knew Numbuh 5 would find out sooner or later and she wanted her to.

Mean while with Cree

"I don't see her anywhere boss, I had her on my tracking device but then she just disappeared" Cree said. "Look harder, my daughter doesn't realize who she's dealing with" Father said in to the communicator, "as for the rest of my Delightful Children we'll just continue to destroy those pesky Kids Next Door". "Yes sir, over" Cree said.

**So did you guyz likey or did you likey…lol…nah j/k…I like that name Willow…I think it's a cute name…but anyway there's more to come.**


End file.
